I don't want to forget
by Hinojosa10
Summary: Katniss. Peeta. Ninguno se recuerda, ¿Es real? ¿en verdad se conocieron? Nadie lo sabe, Katniss dice amar a alguien más y Peeta, Peeta está perdido en su mundo, perfecto para él, con ella. La quiere conocer, quiere saber su nombre, más lo único que recuerda son sus ojos grises.
1. Chapter 1

_"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. Tengo 17 años. Mi hogar es el distrito. 12. Estuve en los juegos del hambre. Escape. El Capitolio me odia. Peeta fue tomado prisionero. Esta vivo. El es un traidor pero esta vivo. Tengo que mantenerlo con vida."_ **Suzanne Collins**

¡Peeta! ¿Dónde estas?- grita Katniss

Katniss, ¡aquí! - intento gritar pero sólo logró un susurro.

Catnip, ven ya, no tiene caso. - dice alguien a lo lejos, su voz me suena conocida.

Gale, ¿Qué dices?, el es mi vida... No puedo abandonarlo - Gale, gruño en mi interior. ¿Qué hace el aquí? ¿Qué hace en nuestro bosque? Intento levantarme para pedirle que se largué pero caigo al instante. ¿Qué me pasa? - ¡Peeta, contéstame!

Intento gritar, no puedo. Todo se vuelve oscuro, estoy en la panadería, ¿Qué hago aquí? Ese chico, Gale... Podría verme, saldría su madre y me golpearía de nuevo, ¿mi padre saldría en mi defensa? No sé, no creo. Él está ciego, ciego de amor. La ama, no sé como ni desde cuando... sólo se que ese día llego y me anunció su compromiso, yo no la conocía, creí que me quería, pero semanas después llegó su hijo, Gale Hawthorne, el me odió desde que me vio, por consecuente su madre hizo lo mismo, pasó de 'Peeta, hijo, ven come algo de pan' a 'Aja, si... Te dejé tu comida en el patio trasero' siempre esperando que fuera algo más que una hogaza de pan con pasas quemado, las sobras. Incluso había días en los que no comía nada, esos días Gale no había hecho ninguna estupidez en la panadería, los otros... yo me comía sus errores.

Estoy en el patio trasero, comiendo dos hogazas de pan, de repente comienza a llover, veo a Katniss acercarse a un bote de basura de los vecinos. Katniss, esa chica de 17 años, fuerte, invencible, audaz, valiente, podría seguir con miles de cualidades pero es mejor que no.

¡Lárgate o llamaré a los agentes de Paz! - dice mi vecina saliendo, siempre hace lo mismo. Es una bruja. - ¿Qué no escuchas? ¡Lárgate de une vez!

Katniss se va llorando, últimamente lo hace mucho, intenta correr pero está demasiado cansada, se lamenta, se tira, grita, se golpea... ¡Se está lastimando!

¡Katniss! - grito inconscientemente. Ella no hace caso, parece no escucharme, sigue lastimándose, no lo permitiré. Voy hacia ella, sé que me ganaré un castigo después, no me importa.

Katniss, ¿Qué haces? - le digo, ella nota mi presencia, tiene sangre en el rostro.

Tengo miedo Peeta, ya no puedo - ¿Qué? Sabe mi nombre! Katniss me ha dicho Peeta.

No tengas miedo, aquí estoy yo. Toma. - le entrego una hogaza de pan y ella me mira agradecida, esta por de irme algo pero Gale aparece, ellos eran amigos en la Veta., incluso llego a venir algunas veces a visitarlo, el siempre me decía que no lo molestara cuando ella iba y tenía que aceptarlo. Ahora se encuentra gritándome, lo sé, pero no quiero prestarle atención, no quiero ver como me separa de la única chica que eh querido toda mi vida. De la nada, siento un puño cerca de mi ojo, Katniss grita, después de eso todo es oscuridad, me encuentro en ese bosque de nuevo, pero no es un simple bosque, como ya dije, es nuestro bosque.

Gale, te amo. - se escucha a lo lejos, la voz suena distorsionada pero sé que es ella. Katniss, el amor de mi vida está diciéndole a Gale, mi hermanastro, que lo ama.

Y yo a ti Catnip, no sabes cuanto. - le dice, sus palabras no son sinceras, no suenan sinceras y yo sé que no lo son.

Intento advertirle a Katniss pero de nuevo, sólo logro un pequeño susurro antes de que un fuerte dolor en la cabeza me haga gritar. Lo logré, Katniss me vio, pero hizo caso omiso a mi presencia. ¿Qué sucede?

Katniss! - grito con fuerza

Lárgate, ¿no vez que ella no te quiere? Ella me ama a mi, te gané. - dice Gale con una sonrisa de triunfo

Katniss no! - le digo, pero ella me interrumpe

Peeta, es mejor que te vallas.

**No, no me iré.**

Dicelo Cat, **dile**. - dice Gale sonriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Resulta extraño estar tan cerca de forma física de alguien que está mentalmente tan lejos." **Suzanne Collins**

¿Decirme qué? No entiendo nada, ella me mira con cierta inseguridad.

Peeta, en verdad, debes irte. – susurra Katniss con lágrimas en los ojos

De repente lo entiendo todo, estoy en mi habitación (si es que así se le puede llamar a este pequeño cuarto con paredes totalmente blancas, un pequeño televisor y la puerta frente a mi cama), **era un sueño**.. Otro estúpido sueño, ¿pesadilla? No, ella se encuentra ahí, esta feliz. No logro acordarme de su nombre, es frustrante, sólo recuerdo esos hermoso ojos grises ir me roban el sueño. Pero, ¿de quién son? ¿Acaso conozco a la dueña de tan hermosos ojos o es sólo una visión más a causa del _**morphling**_? No sé, necesito saber, necesito respuestas.

**_Katniss POV._**

Hace semanas que no veo a Gale, no sé cómo está ni donde se encuentra. Sólo se que sigo amándolo como la primera vez que lo vi, _el me dio pan cuando estuve a punto de morir_, o bueno... **_Eso es lo que me ha dicho_**y yo, _confió plenamente en él_. Siempre ha estado conmigo, en los peores momentos pero… aun hay algo que no me cuadra… tengo un vago recuerdo acerca de un diente de león, en el estoy observando a alguien buscándola la manera de agradecerle, ¿Porqué?, no puedo ver más que una cabellera rubia y despeinada queme recuerda a alguien, no sé a quien, no sé porqué pero… quiero saber quien era, quiero saber el motivo de mi agradecimiento, bajo la mirada cuando el voltea, no sé porque quiero cambiar eso, quiero haberle sostenido la mirada, quiero ver sus ojos, veo un diente de león y ahí es cuando lo recuerdo, mi padre, el bosque, el lago, mi arco. ¡CAZAR! Claro, eso iba a salvar mi vida, en ese momento lo supe.

Gale era mi compañero de caza, íbamos siempre juntos hasta que por algún motivo, el cual no logro recordar, se fue de la Veta y me dejo… a mi, a Prim, a mi madre, a su familia incluso. Después perdimos contacto y ahora… aquí estoy, perdidamente enamorada de él. Aquel que salvó mi vida y la de mi familia, le debía mucho.

Katniss. – dice Gale apareciendo, por fin.

¡Gale, cariño! ¿Dónde estabas? Te eh extrañado. – digo yo feliz de volver a verlo.

Eso no te importa Katniss. – me dice dirigiéndose a nuestra habitación, si lo sé, es muy apresurado… sólo llevamos 1 año de novios pero, estoy segura de que pronto me pedirá matrimonio así que, acepté vivir con él.

Últimamente está muy distante conmigo, me ha dicho que es por su trabajo en la mina pero.. no sé siento que hay algo más.

NO KATNISS, DEJAME EN PAZ – grita Gale, ¿Qué pasa? Sólo quería saber si iba a desayunar y me preocupe al ver que no quería.

Pero Gale, tienes que desayunar algo, no sé en donde has estado, no sé porque no has regresado a la casa, no sé nada de ti desde hace semanas ¿Y aun así no quieres que me preocupe por ti? GALE, MIRAME. ¿DONDE HAS ESTADO? – le digo ya cansada de su actitud.

Catnip, escucha, esto no es algo sencillo ¿entiendes?, necesito que me apoyes, pero no puedo seguir si sigues preguntando cosas como esas, necesito saber que estás conmigo, sin preguntas, sin desconfianzas. – me dice él, hace mucho no me decás Catnip, eso me gusta. No tengo porque dudar de él.

ÉL SALVÓ MI VIDA. – me recuerdo.

Lo siento Gale, es sólo que me preocupo por ti y no quiero que nada malo te pase. Te apoyo, estoy contigo, lo sabes. – le digo – Además, de no ser por ti, yo no estaría aquí, te debo mucho más que un simple pan.

Ya Katniss, te dije que no debías seguir pensando en eso, no ahora. Debo irme, te quiero Catnip. – Me dice cerrando la puerta con un mundo de emociones explotando en mi cabeza.

Le creo, no sé porque pero se que es algo complicado, no sé muy bien a que me refiero pero lo entiendo.

Haymitch POV.

Peeta hace mucho que no duerme, lo sé, lo escucho gritar en la madrugada. Desde que regresó del Capitolio, desde que se acabó la rebelión, desde que Paylor es presidenta Peeta está desconectado de todo, me ha mencionado a una chica de ojos grises, yo no puedo pensar en nadie más que en ella pero no, no está preparado, no puede escuchar su nombre o los daños serían irreversibles.

GALE, LÁRGATE, ¡ES MIA! – Se escucha en su habitación, de nuevo lo recuerda. De nuevo es tiempo de la **terapia**, no puedo hacer nada más.

Peeta, tranquilo – le digo mientras los doctores hacen su trabajo. Son doctores del capitolio, no confió en ellos pero, ahora el Capitolio no existe, ahora estamos al mando de Paylor, ahora todo es mejor. Paylor sabrá que hacer si hacen algo mal.

* * *

Eh aquí el segundo capitulo gracias a un intento fallido de combatir mi insomnio.

**_Ane-Potter17:_**Gracias por leer! :) Sé que no es muy clara al principio y eh de confesar que al principio yo no tenía idea de que se trataría pero conforme la historia avanza se va aclarando todo, espero que este cap te aclare un poquito más todo, si hay algo que aun no te queda claro no dudes en preguntar! :) Gracias por tu review, me encantó recibirlo :D


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Haymitch's POV.

Lleva horas durmiendo, horas quejándose, no queda mucho tiempo, lo sé. Paylor me ha dicho que tal vez sea mejor decirle sobre ella pero no, no es el momento, necesitamos que la terapia avance más y hay alguien que puede ayudarnos.

Amhh, hola. ¿Me buscabas? – Dice una joven de la edad de la chica en llamas, mas es totalmente diferente a ella.

¡DELLY! ¿Cómo has estado? – Exacto, ella lo vio todo, sabe lo que pasó. Ella me ayudara a hacer que Peeta recuerde.

Bien, en lo que cabe. ¿Para que me necesitas? – me pregunta nerviosa.

HEY! Tranquila, sólo quería pedirte un pequeño favor. – le digo.

Adelante. – Me 'invita' a continuar.

Bien, tú mejor que nadie sabes que Peeta no está bien, necesita ayuda. –

¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso? – me interrumpe.

Está bien, lo dije mal, empezaré de nuevo. Peeta necesita tú ayuda. – le digo-

¡NO! Nadie necesita mi ayuda, el sólo necesita la ayuda de Katniss, de nadie más. ¿No lo vez? Le haces más daño ocultándole su existencia. – me dice desesperada, no escucha. No sé si lo haga.

No Delly, eso le puede hacer daño, él no está bien. – Intento calmarla – Necesita tiempo, necesita recordar cosas más insignificantes.

Pero él lo recuerda, sólo la olvidó a ella. –

No Delly, olvidó otras cosas, no recuerda a Gale, no te recuerda a ti. –

¿Qué... qué fue lo que olvido de mí? – me pregunta. Eso le afecta, se nota en su voz.

No mucho, sólo olvido todo lo que ocurrió después del incidente del pan. – le digo intentando que mis palabras no la lastimen demasiado. – El trece quería que la olvidara.

¿Porqué? No tendría sentido. – me dice confundida.

Porque Gale la quiere. – le dijo.

Eso lo sé bien, todos lo saben. Pero Katniss no lo quiere. ¿O si? –

No lo se bien, después de separarlos perdimos contacto con el trece. –

Está bien, ayudaré a Peeta a recordar. – me dice. Una sonrisa se asoma en mi rostro, necesitamos sacar a la chica de ahí.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina de Paylor.

Paylor, ha aceptado ayudar. – le dijo refiriéndome

Oh! Delly, que alegría. Toma asiento por favor.- le dice, ahora yo debo irme. – Haymitch, puedes retirarte.

Me voy, debo ir a ver al chico. Me reúno con uno de los doctores y este me dice que Peeta no ha tenido pesadillas, es un avance. Ha aceptado bien el tratamiento.

¡Chico! ¿Cómo estás? – Necesito que conteste, necesito que me diga que es lo que recuerda. - ¿Has visto algo nuevo? – no contesta. - ¿Tus pinturas, las recuerdas? –

Él mueve los labios en un mudo si. Sé que hacer, ordenó a los doctores que le traigan todos sus 'instrumentos' de pintura. Él pintará lo que recuerde, así nos ayudará y lo ayudaremos.

Delly´s POV

Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre ustedes? Antes del pan... me refiero. – me pregunta.

Muchas cosas, siempre solíamos jugar en la sección comercial junto a otros niños, pero Peeta y yo éramos los más unidos, yo iba a la panadería a jugar con él y su padre siempre me recibía. Su madre sólo se mantenía alejada de nosotros. – le digo con nostalgia. Realmente extrañaba esos días.

¿Tenían alguna relación más allá de la amistad? – me preguntó dejando un ligero tono rojizo en mis mejillas. Su exceso de confianza me molesto, pero esto es por Peeta.

No, nada de eso. Éramos sólo amigos. Yo lo consideraba mi hermano, una vez, fuimos al quemador juntos, Peeta estaba escapando de su madre y yo lo acompañaba. Sae la grasienta nos dio algo de sopa, no podíamos quejarnos, para ellos eso era una delicia. Nos pregunto que si éramos novios y yo me reí y le dije que era mi hermano, teníamos unos 9 años. – le dije para dejar claro que no había nada entre nosotros.

¿Entonces nadie sentía nada por el otro? – le dije. Negarlo sería estúpido.

Si, yo si. – Comencé – no en ese entonces pues éramos muy pequeños pero dos años después Peeta comenzó a gustarme. – ella asintió, esto no le gustaba nada, lo sé. – pero ya no más. Yo se lo confesé, creí que no me volvería a hablar y me sentí terrible. Dos días después él tocó y mi madre salió a abrirle aunque yo le dije que le dijera que yo no estaba lo dejó pasar. No pudo haber hecho nada mejor, Peeta me pidió perdón por su comportamiento ante mi confesión y me dijo que aunque me quería mucho él no podía corresponderme porque él estaba enamorado desde los 5 años de otra chica. No quiso decirme quien era pero fue fácil adivinarlo, Katniss, inconscientemente, me había quitado a el chico que quería. Me enojé con ella y trate de arruinar todos los planes de Peeta para acercarse a ella. No fue hasta el día del pan en que comprendí que Peeta amaba a Katniss y yo no iba a poder hacer nada. – le dije. Paylor me miraba asombrada.

Increíble, pero ¿Tu ya no sientes nada por Peeta cierto? – me pregunto. Se notaba el ligero miedo en su voz. Yo enamorada de Peeta, no serviría de nada para la ayuda que necesitaban de mí.

* * *

Hola! Aquí les dejo el tercer cap, aunque creo que esta algo corto, lo siento. Eh tenido una idea, debido a que mi historia ha dejado muchas dudas eh pensado en hacer un cap donde narre todo lo que paso (según mi historia) después de la rebelión. ¿Les parece?

_**Coraline Kinomoto:**_Hola! Si, Gale y Peeta son hermanastros, es raro, lo sé. Gracias por leer. Lo sé, no tengo nada en contra suya pero personas como el Gale de mi historia son de las que no se quieren ver más. jaja.

**_Ane-Potter17:_**Si, lo sé, aparte de que la historia no es nada parecida a la de Suzanne aparece Gale a cambiarle todavía más ._. jaja

**_MarEverdeen:_ **No! Peeta no sigue secuestrado, él está ya con los rebeldes, más bien la que está como secuestrada es Katniss. Si, Gale está con Katniss, es raro.. yo que ella no lo perdonaba ¬¬ jaja Peeta y Gale son hermanastros y Katniss y Peeta no se recuerdan, a eso me refería aunque creo que no quedó muy claro :/ Gracias! Feliz navidad también y un feliz año nuevo! :)


	4. Lost Chapter Part 1

La guerra contra el Capitolio ha acabado. Mate a Coin. Paylor es la nueva presidente.

Estoy con Peeta, por fin, después de todo lo que pasamos podemos estar juntos. Peeta quiere regresar al distrito doce y yo no tengo ganas de quedarme en el Capitolio, nos iremos en cuento Peeta se recupere completamente. El veneno de rastreavispulas cada vez es menos, por lo menos ya sabe que no soy un muto, sabe que me quiere y que yo lo quiero a él. Y así es, no sé cuándo, no sé cómo pero lo quiero.

Katniss! Es hora de irnos. - me dice Peeta.

Pero, ¿tu tratamiento? -

Dijeron que estaba bien, puedo ir a donde quiera, sólo debo tomar algunos medicamentos por unos meses -

¿Seguro? - le pregunto no muy segura.

Si, puedes ir a hablar con Haymitch si quieres, ¡él te dirá todo! - me dice demasiado alegre.

No, está bien. Confió en ti - le digo. En verdad lo hago, nadie podría desconfiar de él, menos yo. Realmente le debo mucho.

Ok, nos vamos mañana! Te quiero - me dice yéndose con una enorme sonrisa,

Empiezo a recoger mis cosas, todo será diferente, podré vivir bien en la aldea de los vencedores, y sobre todo... Estaré con Peeta.

Peeta me recoge temprano, dice que quiere pasar su último día en el Capitolio en nuestro lugar, la terraza del centro de entrenamiento. Hay algo mal, no sé qué es... Sólo tengo un mal presentimiento.

Katniss, ¿estás bien? Estas muy distraída. -

Eh... Sí, no es nada. - le digo, claro que es algo... Hay un extraño olor, un olor a rosas con... No, no, no... Es imposible, años está muerto, yo lo vi, ¡todos lo vimos!

No Katniss, no estás bien ¿qué te pasa? - me pregunta

Ese olor... -

Katniss! No huele a nada, ¿estás bien? - me dice... Está preocupado y no reconoce el olor, el no hablo con el como yo... El no estuvo a centímetros de él…

Peeta's POV

Katniss! No huele a nada, ¿estás bien? - Es su olor, lo sé... Pero el murió y tanto Katniss y yo lo sabemos, no tiene caso preocuparles en vano..

Peeta! Es el, Snow. - me dice gritando

Katniss! Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros -

¡No, no entiendes! Snow está cerca, lo sé. -

De repente todo se puso negro, algo... no, Alguien me golpeo. ¿Katniss, donde está ella? ¿Está bien? Tengo que encontrarla, necesito saber que está bien. Después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que pasamos, aunque aún no estoy totalmente seguro de que pasamos… ¿Y si ella en verdad quiere hacerme daño? No, no, no… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ella me quiere, lo sé. Sé que ha hecho mucho por mí, ¿O no? ¿Y si todo fue un engaño? ¿Y si todas aquellas personas que ella dice que perdió en todo esto siguen vivas?

Peeta! Despierta! Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien. – escucho a lo lejos, es la voz de un hombre, no de Katniss ¿Dónde está ella?

Katniss – intento gritar, pero lo único que logro es un pequeño susurro.

Resiste Peeta! –

Señor, es inútil, está inconsciente… le daremos respuestas cuando vuelva en sí. –

¿Se salvará? –

Es lo más probable, descuide. No creo que sea nada grave –

¡Haymitch! ¿Qué le pasó? - ¿Es esa Delly?

Según el doctor, estará bien. –

Bien, creo que debemos dejarlo descansar. – Si, es Delly! ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

* * *

Les dejo la primera parte del capitulo donde contará todo lo que pasa al principio! En está semana subo la siguiente :) y perdón por el retraso!

Me despido... Iré a ver los PCA :D

_**MarEverdeen:**_Que bien que ya se esté entendiendo! Me preocupaba mucho que se quedará estancada por eso :/ Pero bueno.. aquí está el cap., aquí se resolverán las dudas que te quedan ;) Saludos!


End file.
